There is a demon in everyone
by geekygirls27
Summary: Elle had lived her life as happily as you could being an orphan in America but when a dark secret causes her to run away to the strange town of Gravity Falls, people are trying to find her, test on her. Will her new found friends keep her safe, will that be the end?
1. Chapter 1

"Elle what are you doing" my best friend sat on the bunk above me her head dangling down, her hair a mess, "Reagan I have told you a million times I can't stay here in this orphanage anymore… I'm running away" Regan looked at me with her icy blue eyes, she could see past my lie but I could not tell the truth. She then went cold and distant, it wasn't fair but I had to leave her for her own safety and anyone else I knew. I finally got out of bed rubbing the dust from my eyes, before looking in the mirror. I did this everyday not out of vanity but out of curiosity, nothing was new anyway I still had my knee length red hair, my big green eyes, crocked nose and the hundreds of freckles on my face and arms. Then I looked at the thing I wanted to go away, the scar going around my left eye in the shape of a triangle.

My bag was packed with all I needed to survive in the woods and I was all set to go, before I left Reagan weakened and hugged me whilst sobbing, we had known each other forever and only had each other as friends, I hugged her back and she said through heartbroken sobs "I will find you again Elle somehow I will find you in this world" she then slipped a small box rapped in brown paper and tied with string. I felt like crying but instead slowly unwrapped the small parcel. In there was a small torch attached to some string, I slipped it around my neck gave Reagan one final hug, opened the window and slid down the drainpipe. I didn't want to look back because I would the back out of this and in the end cause everyone more pain than I was causing Reagan at this moment. A tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away and carried on walking to the train station. "One child ticket to Gravity Falls please." I asked the woman in the ticket box. Sadly the machine was broken so I had to speak to someone which never was my strong point. The woman grunted and printed off my ticket which read: _"One way to Gravity Falls, Oregon."_ I walked down the station with my bags and got onto the train into an empty carriage and sat myself down and grabbed a book from one of my bags. As the train started moving I grabbed a chocolate biscuit and sat their munching and turning the situation over in my head. I had run away from the one place I had called home, our orphanage wasn't bad either, once you were 13 you got a phone which was probably why I waited so long to leave. A while latter the train pulled into a station, a girl with long blonde hair came in, her green eyes darted around the carriage and for some reason she decided to sit next to me even though every other seat was empty which annoyed me seems as I then had to speak to make things less awkward "hi," the girl said tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear "I'm Pacifica, who are you?" For a few minutes I just opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish then finally squeaked "hi I'm Elle." Then Pacifica looked at the scar around my eye. She looked haunted at it as if she knew what it meant at the time I didn't know she knew all too well what it was "Where you heading Elle, I'm going to gravity falls for the summer to stay with my parents, I live with my grandparents but I have to go to see my parents every summer." At this point I wondered: why is she telling me all this and what's so bad about her parents? I decided not to ask and reply "I'm going to Gravity Falls to and I'm going to study the paranormal." This was only half a lie I was going to gravity falls but not to study the supernatural but I did hope to find someone who did. "The Pines twins are coming too they come every year" I had no clue who these two people she knew where so I just nodded in agreement and closed my eyes to symbolise I wanted her to stop talking to me. That plan lasted for about half an hour when two twins clambered onto the train and for some reason also thought I was a fun person to talk to… the twins where Mabel and Dipper Pines and where going to gravity falls for the summer great now three people thought we were friends when I barely knew them and they barely knew me. Mabel was the dominant twin often speaking for Dipper who clearly just as bad at people skills as I was. He did ask a question it was that one question I could not stand and got where ever I went. "What's up with your scar?" I _hated_ this question because I didn't have a logical answer I could forever say I got it in the car crash which killed my parents but that doesn't happen I would of got more than a scar around my eye in a car crash wouldn't I? I said that lame attempt of an excuse, Mabel and Pacifica brought it but I could tell Dipper suspected something odd about me something even I hadn't thought of. From his bag he produced a notebook and started doodling on a half ripped page. When we finally got there Mabel and Pacifica went ahead and the two socially awkward ones where left to fell socially awkward together… just my luck. "What are you really?" Dipper asked I sighed knowing I couldn't tell him unless he gave me answers to my questions he wouldn't believe me anyway no matter what he has seen I am different to anything he would have seen… but he suspected something bigger than it seemed at the time something we couldn't ignore…


	2. From another world

We all joined up again and started talking. It turns out Pacifica had developed a hate for her parents and was allowed to live with her grandparents after what they called "The war of time." Apart from Mabel who literally told me the whole town of Gravity Falls was attacked by a time controlling flying Dorito… her words not mine! After that Dipper gave up and told me how Bill the annoying triangle was after a rip in the space time continuum which was owned by Stanford Pines. They told me everything and it took our hour walk to the Mystery Shack for them to wrap it up and say they defeated him.

"Elle where are you staying?" I had no lie whatsoever for this question. Why do these people torment me with these questions I can't escape? "I'm camping in the woods." Mabel looked at me obviously wanting to bring me inside like a lost puppy. I was ready to say no but then a storm started and not only that a hail storm… I was ready to take that warm bed. Dipper looked a bit annoyed that I was coming but then he remembered what I had also told him _"I'm studying the paranormal."_ He suddenly didn't mind this weird girl who was going to camp in the woods of Gravity Falls because for at least one night I was here and I could help him I don't know solve a mystery?

I was regretting my choice… I had to stay in a house with people and maybe even socialise how would I survive but that dilemma got to me when Mabel had asked me to stay and told Stan, Ford, Soos and Melody, Soos wife. They all seemed fine with me apart from Ford who was acting like I was evil or I would destroy the universe or something like that. I was shown to an old room on the bottom floor which was full of nerdy inventions I was in my own personal heaven! When I was alone I looked around at all the gadgets and blueprints. On one table there was a small black box with a triangular red button. Out of curiosity I pressed the button and out came a blue fire blazing right in front of me. My hands reached for the delicate flames and instead of my hand burning I felt my hand going cold. Then it happened, time stopped and the world went grey in front of me sitting on the desk next to the box stood the demonic Dorito named Bill Cipher. "Hey kid, nice to see you again, you won't remember me I'm Bill," the triangle said as he tipped his hat causing gravity to reverse "Bill Cipher good to see someone in this place has ready found out their secret, good for you!" I couldn't pretend to be confused he knew what I was, of course he did we were from the same place, he had killed my parents, he had left the scar, he gave me the name Triangle, he sent me to the third dimension, he destroyed my life "haven't seen you for a while," he continued "your 15 as well as pine tree and the shooting star." He paused after shooting star "Wait but you were killed!" he laughed at me pathetically he must of thought of me as stupid "Nothing dies for long triangle, we from the second dimension will always come back unless giving our life for someone." Suddenly in a flash of light he was gone and to make things even worse Dipper, Mabel and Ford came in and they had heard at least some of my conversation.

"What was going on why are you working with Bill?" I sighed and rolled my eyes after Ford's question "first off I'm not working with him it would seem like I would but he killed my family so I would work with him why? Secondly why do you keep that box with a red button on in a room with a person in, someone is bound to press it as shown and now we have Bill to worry about!" Something inside of me changed in that second I now knew that if I told them I was a dream demon they would have wires hooked up to me and be testing on me nonstop.

Then I suddenly went up in a blaze of fire bellow me Ford was flicking through a book whilst Dipper and Mabel tried to grab me and pull me out the flames there friendship only made the flames stronger to a point they had to stop after that I blacked out, fell onto the floor with a bang and there I stayed for hours.

When I woke up I saw Mabel and Dipper at the end of my bed. Ford was no were to be seen probably trying to find out more about what just happened. "Mabel can you go outside" Dipper asked and Mabel went outside my room probably listening through the door "I heard more than the others I know what you are Elle," he looked at me, his soft brown eyes looking out to comfort me not research me. I felt a tear dripping down my face, I had put them all in danger just because I clicked a button which in my defence was a bright red button who wouldn't press it? "Don't worry Elle I can keep a secret," Dipper said I smiled as a reply seems as the English language seemed to of left my head. I felt like I understood Dipper more than the others: Mabel was a talkative, optimistic person; Ford seemed to want to take notes of my every move but Dipper was just a quiet misunderstood teen shadowed by his taller, bossier and louder twin. That made me think of Reagan who I had left behind to save her but I seem to of put people in danger already. Fresh tears brimmed in my eyes remembering all the good times of my past where I didn't know my secret. Dipper pulled my in for a hug which for some reason I accepted without tensing up. Eventually he left and a warm feeling brimmed inside me. I went to sleep after that hectic day and was plunged into the land of my dreams.

 **(AN: Hi guys hope you are enjoying the story. this chapter was jam packed and I would love to here any thoughts and theories you have on the situation with the characters talking about characters I personally love Elle she reflects me a bit and is slowly developing. this will be a bit Elle x Dipper but that's not the main thing I just think its cute bye guys :D)**


	3. In the dream of a demon

If there was a contest for most interesting dreams I would lose my dream, if I had one was me standing in a field. But today was different in front of me stood Mabel and Dipper looking out onto the shack as it burned in a blue flame. Then that stupid triangle found its way into my head "Hey Triangle," he said casually as if we were friends "Nice to see you, he kid I pity you, your confused, weak and don't know how to even go into someone's head for crying outload so for some reason I feel like helping you maybe you will see I'm just misunderstood. "I trust you Bill but I swear if this is a trick I will somehow control my powers and destroy you!" Bill laughed a surprisingly friendly laugh before saying "You got a deal, man I see why you have a crush on pine tree now, great minds think alike!" I blushed seems as to me that was a big secret I had to protect I guess I would probably faint if Dipper found out, good thing he doesn't have a clue. "Before I teach you anything let's play chess!" he snapped his fingers and a chess board appeared as well as some cookies which looked quite good.

After a short time we had played two matches each winning one game so this was the decider round. "Ha, Checkmate!" I said felling proud that I had beaten an all-knowing demon twice in a game as simple as chess. "That was fun kid, might invade your dreams more often, and anyway let's teach you how to be a dream demon!" We found a small clearing and Bill summoned some animals into this dream "okay kid this is simple all you have to do is think what is going on in there head and you might find yourself inside, this only works for animals humans are trickier but let's get you to grips with the basics. After only ten minutes he taught me how to manipulate someone's mind to my desire and how to delete memories from an animal then I had to figure this all out for humans. Getting into their head was easy but once in the humans mind tried to force me out. After an hour of trying I stayed in their mind long enough to figure out how the humans mind was more complex than an animals mind and quite quickly understood how to manipulate it.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing and turned it off quickly. Was that dream I just had real or just my imagination? I got out of bed and tripped over a loose floor board. I lifted it up to reveal a few things: a badge with the letter 'w' on it in; a black cape with red velvet inside and a red book with a golden eye inside a triangle. This was a bit too much for my brain first thing in the morning so I just slipped the items under my bed and went downstairs to fuel my mind with food. I went downstairs and Melody was cooking pancakes. She and Soos had no clue what happened last night so they treating me kindly and as if I was normal… I wish! Mabel and Dipper were also downstairs, Dipper multitasking and trying to read a book and eat pancakes at the same time whilst Mabel covered them in what I hope was edible glitter, either way she was happy eating it. I sat next to Mabel and Melody placed a small stack of pancakes in front of me. I had never had pancakes before and for some reason Mabel could guess that and soon I was getting a step by step tutorial on how to eat pancakes, luckily mine involved no glitter.

"Dipper what are you plans today?" Mabel asked. "I am probably going to go for a walk round the forest looking for mystery." Dipper replied. I sat there in silence knowing I wasn't going anywhere if Ford had anything to say about it. "Hey Elle your coming to right? You are here to study the supernatural?" Dipper asked. All the words I knew left my head so I just gave a small nod.

I went back to my room and got dressed into the cloves I always wore: light blue jeans; a black short sleeved top; some red trainers and a grey hoodie. Then I remembered the badge, the cape and the book. I went under my bed and grabbed the items but before looking at the rest properly I opened the book and the first page said property of and the name was scribbled out. I started flicking through the book until I found a page labelled "Dream Demons" and started to read the page in detail.

I was shocked it described us as power hungry demons they must have only met Bill and then assumed we were all the same as him which to be honest if Ford found out what I was he would treat me the same way as Bill, a pest that needs to be gone… then I flicked the page and saw aa picture of the box I had accidently clicked to button of and now it gave me some answers. "Hello!" Mabel said from behind me I fell over out of surprise and landed face first on the floor. "Dipper you can come in!" Mabel shouted at the door because for some reason Mabel could come in but not Dipper. "Hey," Dipper said casually before looking on the floor to the book which was in front of me. He grabbed it before I did and started flicking through it "Elle what is this," Dipper asked, to be honest I had no clue what this random book was or why I had it or who was stupid enough to put another mysterious object in my room "we need to show Ford, he must know something we don't about this, he wrote the original journals he might have connections with the author of this one!"

"Dipper, let's not show this to anyone" Mabel replied. I nodded in agreement and we eventually decided to go exploring in the vast forest of Gravity Falls.

I grabbed my rucksack and put in my torch, the journal and a crumpled picture of me and Reagan before meeting the twins and Pacifica outside the shack.


	4. The fire inside

We went off into the forest not sure of what we would find. It to be honest was pretty boring for the most part it only got interesting when Dipper and Pacifica went ahead and I was stuck with talkative Mabel. "Elle, guess what!" in my head I was dreading the thought of more questions but I replied "what?"

"You have a crush on Dipper right?" okay I was impressed Mabel guessed correctly and annoyed that Mabel seemed to of figured out everything about me. "Yeah, I guess" I replied Mabel saw through and knew I didn't need the I guess she had figured everything out. That's actually amazing. Then Mabel went running ahead as I hung beck. I felt something strange, like a fire burning inside of me a sudden pain seized me. Then suddenly everything got bigger and I was sitting in the suddenly tree sized grass. "Elle are you okay," I heard Dipper say worriedly. I hoped he could see me in the grass but he couldn't and nearly stepped on me. "Hey I'm down here!" I shouted. They all looked down to see me jumping and waving at them "Elle what happened?" Dipper asked as he picked me up I had no clue what had just happened when Mabel made me feel embarrassed I shrank and that's all I knew. "We have to tell Ford!" Mabel suggested and they ran to the shack whilst I sat in Dipper's hand.

"Ford, Ford!" Dipper shouted as he ran into Fords room excited as always to of finally found a mystery worth solving, unluckily that mystery was me. "What is it Dipper?" Ford asked as Dipper showed him me looking unimpressed to be in this situation. "I knew it I was right!" Ford shouted. We all looked at him confused apart from me. On the first day he gave me a weird look and wasn't happy with me staying from the beginning he had somehow known what I was and he was prepared to spill my secret with two more people if it was true. "Mabel and Pacifica go Dipper stay with me." Ford said as he snatched me out of Dipper's hand and put me into a glass jar. He proceeded to grab a book with the six fingered hand and the number 5 written on the front and after flicking through it for a while he seemed shocked to read a passage about advanced dream demons who could have an array of powers and some could bend reality as well as the dream scape. "Elle what are you doing in this dimension why did you come to Gravity Falls, does anyone else know you are a dream demon?" Ford shouted these all at me obviously expecting me to be some sort of spy but when I replied I was a runaway orphan and he found a news article stating about the _"Sudden disappearance of Elle Ravensnow"_ and he believed it. "Elle what do you know about your powers." I sat there in silence for a minute thinking and then remembered "I can go into the heads of animals and humans, I can manipulate them, and I can exit their minds and apparently shrink against my will." With those words I felt something inside of me "Err can you let me out this jar please?" I said as the world slowly returned to normal size. Dipper tipped the jar onto the floor and I climbed out just in time for me to grow the rest of my height back. "This is fascinating!" Ford shouted to no one in particular as he rushed around grabbing gadgets and connected them together with wires. "Elle I need you to trust me," he said, pausing "If we find out what is going on in your head you could save the world, you could be a hero." I paused I never expected my name and hero to ever be used in the same paragraph let alone sentence. "Elle I know this is a lot to take in so sleep on it." Ford said before ushering us to bed.

I sat there for hours on end in my room reading my favourite book series _'Demons from nature'_ , I was on the third book, a demon of wolves, when I felt tired and fell asleep into a dazed slumber. "Hey triangle" was the first words I heard when I went into my dream and in front of me stood Bill "Hi Bill." I replied casually as if I had known him all my life. "So sixers and pine tree know your little secret huh? You gonna help them?" Before the word yes even left my mouth Bill sighed and said "giving up your own kind for the humans, traitor wouldn't expect that from you, you could do what your parents couldn't, you could save your kind. There are loads of us triangle a whole galaxy full and we are all expecting the saviour, the one in prophesy who would do anything for their side and you are planning to abandon us all, shame on you." Once again before I could speak he said "Regan isn't doing well without you kid, she's dying on the inside waiting to see you again." Bill said. Suddenly an image filled my head of her all alone needing a friend, needing me. "So come on triangle, trust me" he said his hand alit with a blazing, blue flame. I inched my hand forward but then pulled back. "No Bill, I won't let you destroy the world." I said he laughed and the said "Well if you can't beat em, join em!" he said before plunging into my body and nestling into my soul. I felt his presence even in my dream and when I woke up I knew he was there, tucked away not in my head but my soul, a thing that is unexplainable, indescribable and I had a demon hidden there. I grabbed my book and even when my mind was distracted I felt him and he knew it.


End file.
